Data communication is conducted between different devices in a variety of ways to distribute information. For example, in a multiple-unit rail vehicle, such as a train, electronically controlled pneumatic (ECP) braking system data is passed to each car of the train through a wire that runs the length of the train connecting each car. However, wired communication through the ECP line has some issues. For example, installation of the ECP wire into different train configurations is time consuming. As another example, if a break occurs in the ECP line, operation of the ECP braking system degrades.
As another example, in a rail yard, wireless communication is conducted between two devices, such as rail vehicle data radios, through a dedicated, narrow-band radio link. However, wireless communication in the rail yard has some issues. For example, due to the density of rail vehicles and associated wireless communication devices in the rail yard, available frequency bandwidth for wireless communication is scarce. Moreover, due to the density of rail vehicles and associated wireless communication devices in the rail yard, wireless data communication interference is prevalent in the rail yard.